minecraft_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of the farlands
this is the first of meny stories of wired things in the farlnds : My initial plan was to drool at the beauty of shaders, but I accidentally struck multiplayer instead of singleplayer (was I falling off my chair or licking my lolipop?). My server was strangely up, which gave a few possibilities. Where my friend lives, it was night, but after all it was summer. Maybe he finally payed the bill. Or maybe MCProHosting gave us a grace period. "Pfft, Armaghan, you think way too much.", I spoke to myself. I hopped on to the server and started taking a few shader pictures. Suddenly, a player with the totally original name "FarMan" joined the game. As I did with every new player, I greeted him/her normally (I'll just call him/her "it"). Now, no offense, but people who come on our server are either illiterate or completely stupid, as a hologram clearly states that you can use a starter kit. FarMan, like any other player, ignored this, but didn't walk around either. I teleported to him in vanish mode. He had a black skin with a face that might have looked like the one from that patch of lava. MemberHello i like this place. OwnerSup man. MemberResponse not understood by mommy herobrine "What even...", I spoke out. This guy is acting like that player from that really good Minecraft creepypasta (not Herobrine, its null pfft.) Realizing what I was saying, I chuckled. I can't be in a creepy pasta of m-- MemberSearching session ID database... Found.Name=farman Session ID. I know that word has something to do with hacking. MemberListen man, we don't respect hacking around here, and you can get reported for doing shit like that. Servers ain't free. When I hit enter, I noticed my prefix wasn't Owner anymore. My name was still red, meaning I was OP. Member...Are you doing something?.... Fuck. My name wasn't red anymore. I tried to do /kick FarMan. Access denied. I quickly got onto my iPod and opened up the MCProHosting app. Tapped on console, typed in /op themaster402. It worked. This FarMan isn't normal. I wanted him off as soon as possible. There is an option to kick the player next to each name in the player list. I tapped the kick button next to FarMan, and looked back at my monitor. He was still on. OwnerCommencing FTP Access breach... Complete. Wiping out files. "What the hell?!", I shouted, soon realizing my parents were asleep. I cursed to myself, then rushed onto the FTP File Access to download all the server files before it was too late. Thankfully, I was able to get the main files and a few plugin data folders, but the plugins and some other things went missing. They could be replaced, anyways. FarMan was owner. My laptop began to glitch up. Not my laptop too... Before things got out of hand, I force shut down. Force shutting down would scare me when there was something seriously wrong with my computer. I thought it wouldn't start back up (though it actually always did.) This time, it didn't. I tried again. Tears were slowly flooding my eyes, as who knows what would happen when my parents found out about this. Even worse, all my hard work... What if I had to wipe the SSD? The server files wo-- The computer screen just came back... quite literally, in black. There was a white underscore flashing like in the CMD. I didn't dare touch anything, and words showed up on the screen. "Why did you try messing with the lands beyond human reach?" "F*** you, I'm going to restart till you're gone" And with that, I force restarted it. In one try, it started back up normally. Blue HP logo, Windows 8 loading circle, thank god. But he had to leave one last god damn text file on my desktop. "I'm not finished" After that, everything stopped. The server was intact, but still shut down. The next morning, though, my friend wasn't there as he usually was. Category:Myths